Crazy CHYKN
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: Taking place during the former guardians' time in the Seal. What really happened there? Well, one thing's for certain. There is a lot of insanity and boredom here.
1. Day 1

Day 1 in the Seal

Halinor glared hard at the Seal's surface. It was day 1 in the Nerissa's Seal, and everyone was already bored.

She just hoped nobody would, however, be driven insane.

"So," Elyon said uncertainly, "I guess we're all stuck in here now. So now what?"

Kadma, who was floating the closest to Elyon, merely shrugged helplessly.

"Well, I for one am not going to be driven insane because I've got nothing to do!" Air Yan Lin shouted.

"Then why are you yelling?" Cassidy asked.

"Because I feel it! That's why!"

"Well," Kadma said, crossing her legs and appearing very calm, "I think we should all try to make the most out of this time by throwing ideas and suggestions out for us to do something." She crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Well, anyone got any ideas to spare?"

"I got one!" Cassidy hollered, raising her hand.

"What then?"

"We could try to find a weak point in the Seal so we can get out!"

Kadma tilted her head slightly and gave a ghost of a smile back. "That's not a bad idea, Cass."

"I volunteer to lead," Elyon said. "Alright, everyone, start randomly shooting at a spot to see where the weak point is."

Everyone got into a position.

"On your mark, get set, GO!!" Suddenly the Seal was filled with chaos.

Moments later everything was quiet.

The former guardians and Elyon were exhausted.

"So much to that plan," Kadma mumbled hotly under breath.

"Well, now what?" Cassidy asked impatiently after a moment's silence.

"I guess we just float here helplessly," Elyon answered, shrugging helplessly.

Silence.

Elyon didn't know what to do.

But she did hope.

She hoped that no one would be driven to insanity in here.

Well, that's my first chapter and try on writing a parody. I got some ideas from a story called Crazy Squirrelflight. As you can see, Elyon is hoping no one will be driven insane. Obviously that doesn't happen or this story wouldn't exist!


	2. Day 3

I skipped Day 2 since there's no insanity there.

Day 3 in the Seal

"I'm bored!" Cassidy cried to the trillionth time that day.

The others were close to tearing their hair out of their heads.

"Can you please stop saying that, Cassidy? We know you're bored but there's no need to make a fuss about it," Halinor reasoned.

"But I'm bored!" Cassidy bellowed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Well, try doing something productive!" Kadma hollered back.

That seemed to shut Cassidy up because it was suddenly silent.

Even though Yan Lin would never voice her worry, she was being to think Cassidy was the closest to insanity.

Cassidy was floating absently in the Seal, her mind completely numb of no thinking.

She was bored. She was tired. She was wanting out of here.

With no way out of the Seal, no more memories to share, and absolutely nothing to do, one could say Cassidy was near insanity.

Finally something snapped.

"Jingle bells,

Kadma smells,

Halinor laid an egg.

Elyon thinks, that Yan Lin stinks,

And Air Lin screams oy-vey!!"

"What in the world are you doing?!" Kadma hollered.

"I made that up!" the former water guardian chirped happily.

"I don't think Yan Lin stinks!" Elyon cried out in protest.

"Wait! I've got more!" Cassidy giggled. Then she sang;

"Dashing through the snow,

With a pair of broken skies.

Over the fields I go,

Crashing into trees.

The snow is turning red,

I think I'm almost dead.

And I wake up in the hospital with stitches in my head!"

Halinor flew over to Air Yan Lin and whispered, "I think we've lost her."

"Stop singing, Cassidy, before you drive us all to insanity!" Kadma shrieked.

"Well, if that's what you think of my ideas," Cassidy snapped.

"Jingle bells,

Kadma smells,

Kadma laid an egg.

Cassidy thinks, that Kadma stinks,

AND KADMA LOVES JOSEPH!!"

"You think that's funny?" Kadma snarled. "I'll show you funny!"

"Jingle bells,

Cassidy smells,

Cassidy laid an egg.

Kadma thinks, that Cassidy stinks,

AND CASSIDY LOVES EDWARD!!"

"Hey, that's not . . . oh wait, I do love him," Cassidy said, suddenly feeling rather foolish.

"Will both of you just shut up! You're driving me insane!" Yan Lin screamed.

"I second that statement!" Halinor hollered.

Cassidy and Kadma both frowned with disappointment.

"Does anyone know where to get ear plugs? I'd greatly aprearite it," Elyon asked.

"No Target in sight. Sorry, no earplugs," Air Yan Lin said shaking her head.

"Great," Elyon groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Ideas can be given here, btw.


	3. Day 7

Day 7 in the Seal

"Flying through the snow,

With a pair of broken wings.

Over the fields I go,

Crashing into trees.

The snow is turning red,

I think I'm almost dead.

And I wake up in the hospital with stitches in my head!

Jingle bells,

Kadma smells,

Halinor laid an egg.

Elyon thinks, that Yan Lin stinks,

And Air Lin screams oy-vey!!"

Cassidy sang in an off key voice (she could sing very well, but she threw her voice for fun).

Both Yan Lins and Halinor covered their ears and quickly floated away from Cassidy.

"Will you shut up!" Kadma screamed. "I'm going insane over here!!"

"Then be insane with me!"

"No! I will NOT go insane! I refuse to go there!"

"Have it your way then."

Then Cassidy began to sing;

"Joy to the world,

Phobos is dead!

We barbequed his head!

What happened to his body?

We flushed it down the potty!"

"How long has this going on?" Halinor groaned heavily.

"Don't know, my sense of time went away along with Cassidy's sanity," Yan Lin replied.

"I can't . . . take it anymore!! Someone hit me, I'm going insane!!" Yan Lin slapped Halinor back to her senses.

"Cassidy may have lost it, but not you. Keep it together, Halinor."

"I can't! Don't you see? We're all going to go insane unless we get out of here!"

"Then get that brain in overdrive! We don't have much time!"

GASP!! A sudden end to a great chapter! Oh well, since I'm on a sugar high right now, I'll do that! WHAHAHAHAHA!! SUGAR!!


	4. Day 8

Day 8 in the Seal

"Candracar is falling down, falling down, falling down!

Candracar is falling down, my stupid Guardian!"

Cassidy screamed with laugher.

Halinor was floating there, covering her ears.

This had been going on for almost seven days straight. She was on the bridge of insanity.

Then, it happened.

Her mind shut down completely. Her brain became numb.

Then she began to sing;

"Twinkle, twinkle dumb Rissy,

How I want to kick your butt.

Up and out of the Seal away

Out of Candracar's sight.

Twinkle, twinkle dumb Rissy,

How I want to kick your butt."

"Oh no!" Elyon cried.

"Yeah, can you believe I made that up?" Halinor cheered.

"Yay, insane buddy! Let's do some more!" Cassidy whooped, flying over and hugging her friend.

"What shall we sing next, insane buddy?" Halinor asked.

Cassidy glanced up and then snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

Then she whispered it into her friend's ear.

"Fun, let's do it!" Halinor chirped.

Then the two sang;

"Kadma Noodle went to town

Riding on a grizzly

Stuck a twig in her hair

And called stick-o-rooni!"

Kadma grabbed her ponytail and slapped her hands on her ears.

This was just to much.

"I think we'll be next," Yan Lin murmured.

"No, we can't, you can't! How can we stop Nerissa?" Elyon reasoned.

"How can we stop Cassidy and Halinor?" Air Yan Lin questioned.

"We're doomed, doomed I tell you! We'll be belly up with insanity by the time we get out!" Kadma wailed.

"I sincerely hope not," Yan Lin stated.

But this was just the beginning.


	5. Day 9

Day 9 in the Seal

"Ring around Kadma

Pocket full of rocks

Mud, mud, we all fall down!"

The two insane former Guardians sang loudly.

"Will they stop singing about me!? I'm getting a headache," Kadma complained.

"I'm sure they'll stop once they run out of things to say," Yan Lin tried to say brightly.

"Yeah, but they've still got ways to go," Air Yan Lin mumbled.

"Oh no, here comes another one," Elyon warned.

Everyone quickly covered their ears as Halinor and Cassidy sang;

"I hate you, you hate me

We're a horrible fam-o-lee!

With a kick and a bite and a scratch and punch,

Let's go chase Barney up a tree!"

"Well, at least it's not about us," Kadma reasoned.

But Yan Lin had enough. She floated towards the insane girls and shouted, "WILL YOU IDIOTS JUST PUT A SOCK IN IT?!"

Both former guardians looked at each other, then smirked.

"Ba ba, air Guardian, have you any hair?

No ma'am, no ma'am

I had it shaved!"

They sang louder than before.

"Nice going, Yan Lin. Got any more bright ideas?" Air Yan Lin asked.

Yan Lin just shook her head.

"We're still doomed," Kadma moaned.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Both Lin snapped.

Halinor and Cassidy burst out giggling and Kadma ducked her head and flinched.

"Mommy!" she screamed.

End of chapter whatever-I'm-too-lazy-to-keep-track.


	6. Day 11

Day 11 in the Seal

"Ol' Oracle had a fort

E-I-E-I-O

And on his fort, he had a cat woman,

E-I-E-I-O

With meow meow here, and meow meow there

Here meow, there meow, everywhere meow meow!

Ol' Oracle had a fort

E-I-E-I-O!"

Halinor laughed as she span around in circles.

Kadma floated a little ways away, curled in a tight ball.

"I think she's lost it," Elyon whispered to Yan Lin.

"Nah, Kadma's strong. Besides, if anyone else is going insane here, it's going to be me or my altermere," Yan Lin reasoned.

Air Yan Lin nodded in agreement.

Kadma floated like that for a while.

Then she looked up.

A strange look was on her face.

Then, suddenly, out of the blue, she said;

"Twinkle twinkle dumb Rissy

How I want to kick your butt

Up and out of Candracar

And defiantly out of our hair

Twinkle, twinkle dumb Rissy

How I want to kick your butt."

"Oh no!" Elyon, Yan Lin, and Air Yan Lin screamed.

"Oh yes!" Halinor and Cassidy cheered. "New insane buddy!"

They flew up and had a group huge.

"Someone shot me before I go nuts!" Yan Lin cired.

"Oh-Key-Du-Key!" Kadma said, pointed a sideways L at her. "Bang!"

The other insane guardians hooted and laughed like mad loons.

"I just want outta here!" Elyon yelled, waving her arms in frustration.

"I'd like to get outta here before someone sends me to the Looney Ville," Air Yan Lin snapped.

"We all want to get out of here, but first we need to keep the bumbling idiots over there quiet." Yan Lin jabbed her thumb at the insane girls.

"Right, and just how, may I ask, we do that?!" Elyon demanded.

"That's the scary part, your Highness," Yan Lin sighed.

"We don't know," Air Yan Lin and Yan Lin finished together.

Heheh, short but funny. More insanity coming your way.


	7. Day 14

Day 14 in the Seal

"Row, Row, Row your boat,

Gently down the stream,

Throw dumb Rissy off your boat

And listen to her scream."

Kadma, Halinor, and Cassidy sang loudly together.

Yan Lin, Air Yan Lin, and Elyon were all on the other side of the Seal, but they could still here the echo.

"If we get out of here, the first thing I want to do is beat those nincompoops up." Elyon jabbed her thumb in the direction of the insane people.

Yan Lin nodded, but forced a smile on her winkled face. "I'm sure that the others will eventually come to their senses."

"Not before I go insane, they won't," Air Yan Lin snorted.

The two 'twins' glared at each other.

Elyon sighed and shook her head. This was hopeless.

"Let's sing another one!" Cassidy cheered.

Kadma was floated next to Halinor and appeared to be talking to someone.

But the thing was, no one was there.

"Kadma," Halinor asked curiously, "who are you talking to?"

"My friend Wiggy."

"Wiggy?" Halinor and Cassidy repeated.

Kadma nodded. "He was my best friend from Kindergarten."

Both girls looked at one another and said "Aaaaaahhhh."

"So," Cassidy said, unsure of where to go, "where is your friend?"

"He's right here." Kadma wrapped her arm around the air, as if wrapping her arm around someone's neck.

"Why can't we see him?" Halinor asked.

"He's invisible."

Halinor and Cassidy looked at one another for a moment, then shrugged. "Work's for me," Cassidy answered.

"Hey there, Wiggy. I'm Cassidy," Cassidy greeted, holding out her hand to the invisible friend.

"Wiggy's holding your hand now," Kadma instructed.

Cassidy shook, erm, 'hands' with the invisible being.

"And I'm Halinor," Halinor said, waving at Wiggy.

Kadma leaned over to Wiggy and asked, "What's that, Wiggy? You want to hear another song?"

"Which one?" Halinor asked.

"He wants to hear Humpty Dumpty."

Cassidy and Halinor grinned at one another. "Okay, let's do it! Kadma, follow my lead."

Then she began to sing;

"Evil Rissy sat on a wall,

Evil Rissy had a great fall.

All the Oracle's horses, And all the Oracle's men

Couldn't put Rissy together again!"

Kadma clapped her hands together. "Wiggy loved it! He wants to hear more!"

"Then let's do our favorite! Shall we, Curly?" Cassidy asked.

"We shall," Halinor laughed.

And they continued to sing another song, causing the remaining sane people to cover their ears.

Heheh, well darn, I'm running out of ideas. I need more, or I'll have to stop the singing for now. If you have a mixed up song I could use, please tell me!


	8. Day 18

Day 18 in the Seal

"Red rover red rover, we send our insanity right over!" the insane guardians sang.

Air Yan Lin slapped her hands over her ears.

"Okay, that's it!" Yan Lin shouted, finally snapping. "This is the final straw! I've had it!"

Elyon looked at Air Yan Lin and asked, "Should I be afraid?"

"Yes, be afraid. Be very afraid," Air Yan Lin nodded.

Yan Lin floated over to the insane guardians and snapped, "I have had it with your crazy rants and your annoying songs! Stop it at one!"

Cassidy looked at Halinor, then at Kadma, then gave an evil smile. She nodded briefly to the others and together they sang;

"Ring around the seal, ring around the seal

Boredom, boredom

We've all gone insane!"

Yan Lin screamed out in frustration and flew after them. The earth, fire, and water guardians squealed and flew away.

"This is funny," Air Yan Lin said, watching the four fly around the Seal.

"If we're lucky, one of those bone-heads will hit a weak spot and crack the Seal open," Elyon commented.

In the meantime, Cassidy, Kadma, and Halinor began to sing;

"Nerissa, the prissy leader

Had a very bad temper!

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it's deadly

All of the other Guardians

Use to run away and cower

They never saw poor Cassidy

Die at Rissy's evil hand.

Then on one gloomy day, Nerissa came to say

'Cassidy, with your heart

You will be my slave!'

Then she was brought back

As the Guardians shouted out with glee

Cassidy the water guardian

You'll go down in history."

"Like George Washington!" Kadma exclaimed.

Btw, I do not own these songs. Some people helped me. Author of Crazy Squirrelflight, Margaret Flower, and J T Wipf, thanks a lot!


	9. Day 24

Day 24 in the Seal

Today was a sad day of the remaining sane people.

The real Yan Lin had been chases the insane guardians, and now was insane herself.

It was only Air Yan Lin and Elyon left.

She's next, I know it, Elyon thought warily. But not me. Uh-uh, no way, not gonna be me. Nope.

Strangely enough, Air Yan Lin was thinking the same thing.

They're not going to get me, no sir. Nope, not a chance. I'm too smart for them. Yup, that's me, Miss. Smarty-pants.

Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, and Kadma, in the meantime, were playing a game very familiar to us all.

Marco-Polo.

And Halinor was it.

"MARCO!" she exclaimed through the Seal.

"POLO!!" everyone else answered from different.

"MARCO!!" Halinor continued to call, her eyes closed shut.

"POLO!" Cassidy giggled from her left.

Halinor lunged for her, but Cassidy sidestepped her and she floated/tumbled off.

Regaining her balance, Halinor exclaimed, "MARCO!"

"POLO!!"

Elyon frowned at the former guardians. Here they were, suppose to be thinking of a way out of the Seal when all the insane guardians could do it play dumb games and sing stupid songs.

Suddenly, there was a blast of light, and a figure floated from it.

The light caught the insane guardians' attention.

But not the good kind.

"Aaah!" Kadma screamed. "It's a monster!"

"Monster?" everyone repeated. Then the Seal was put in a panicked state.

"Monster! Monster! Monster!" Yan Lin screamed as she floated/ran around in circles.

Halinor and the sane guardians were of no help either.

Elyon and Air Yan Lin's sanity was dwindled to almost nothing, and Halinor was, well, already insane.

Cassidy however, being insane the longest, didn't flinch. In fact, she floated close to the figure.

Then she exclaimed in panic, "This is no monster! It's Rissy! Crap, Rissy's back!"

"Nerissa's back?" Air Yan Lin asked.

"Rissy's back, Rissy's back, Rissy's back!" Cassidy screamed as she flew all over the place.

Next thing everyone knew, Halinor and Cassidy slammed into each other.

Dazed, they floated backwards.

Nerissa was beginning to open her eyes.

In panic, Elyon grabbed everyone and shouted, "Look, you guys need to act sane or Nerissa will have us for breakfast!"

"But I'm too young to be eaten!" Cassidy whined.

Elyon grabbed Cassidy's top and pulled her just inches near her face. "Do what I say, and you won't be eaten!"

Cassidy whimpered and nodded her head up and down.

Elyon turned to the others and said calmly, "Okay, everyone, let's just try to make an effort of being sane. If Witch lady over there finds out you four are insane, she'll exploit it to her own advantage. Understand?"

Everyone slowly nodded.

Nerissa gathered herself and turned curiously to the others.

Air Yan Lin floated closer to Elyon whispered, "Now what? She sees us, so what do we do?"

Elyon gulped. "Just remember to act sane," she whispered back, sweat pearls rolling down her templates.


	10. Day 27

Alright, I believe we know what happens next. CHYYK and Elyon get into a grudge fight with Nerissa, then all non-funny serious stuff, etc., etc., hey, ever heard of TV? Watch the episode.

Special thanks to DREAMCOLE! Thanks for the ugly stick comment!

Day 27 in the Seal

Things were silent in the Seal. After the whole grudge match, everyone had calmed down a bit and were now just floating in the air, not really doing anything.

Elyon was sweating like a pig right now, not removing her gaze off Cassidy. She knew that girl was going to burst of insanity any second now.

She needed to distract her. And fast.

"Okay," Elyon called to everyone in the gem, "raise your hand if you have a problem with being accused of something you never did."

Halinor, Yan Lin, and Cassidy raise their hands.

"I'm never accused of something I didn't do," Nerissa said smugly.

Cassidy frowned slightly and sneered, "Yeah, you only get accused of something you did do."

"Hey, I resent that statement!"

"You know, Rissy," Cassidy began with a coy smile, "when I first saw you after all those years, you were pretty ugly. And I don't just mean ugly, I mean it looked like someone beat you with an ugly stick."

Kadma snorted, "An ugly stick? It looked more like someone hit her with the whole ugly tree."

Halinor joined in, a goofy grin on her face. "Yeah, but apparently someone hit her with a no longer ugly tree. That must have been a huge tree."

Cassidy continued, laughing as she said, "I wanted to compare her to the Crypt Keeper from Tales From The Crypt...but that guy actually looked a lot better."

Elyon gasped, her face turning red.

Nerissa looked at the three suspiciously, and Elyon feared for the worst.

"Wait a minute," Nerissa said, her green eyes narrowing. "Are you three . . . insane?"

The three insane guardians stopped laughing and looked at each other.

A michevious grin appeared slowly on Cassidy's face as she said slyly, "Maybe."

"No!" Elyon cried out. But it was too late.

"Aha!" Nerissa cried, pointed a finger dramatically at Cassidy. "I knew something was different why I saw you! You were too nice of a girl to attack someone, even a former friend!"

"Yes," Cassidy agreed, her smiling growing larger, "but I will, however, backstab you with a little song we made up."

Together, Yan Lin, Halinor, Kadma, and Cassidy all sang;

"Twinkle twinkle dumb Rissy

How I want to kick your butt

Up and out of Candracar

And defiantly out of our hair

Twinkle, twinkle dumb Rissy

How I want to kick your butt."

Nerissa snarled at charged after them.

Air Yan Lin, in a panic, flew after her, trying to calm her down.

Elyon just floated there, holding her head in her hands.

"We're doomed! Doomed, so very doomed!"

And that's the end of this chapter. Only three more chapters to go. Ideas are very welcome. Come on, folks, I need the funny!

Cassidy: And some applesauce would be nice.

Cassidy, shut up and go chase a tree or something.

Cassidy: Okay! (runs off and starts 'chasing' a tree)

I'm surrounded by idiots.


	11. Day 30

Special thanks to Ellen Allen Poe for the Deck the halls song and JT Wipf for the twitching idea

Day 30 in the Seal

"Deck the halls with gas-o-lina, falalalalalala,

Light a match and watch it gleam, falalalalala,

Watch the house burn to ashes, falalalalalala,

Aren't you glad you played with matches, falalalalalalala," Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, Nerissa, Air Yan Lin sang loudly.

Elyon was the only one sane.

However, she had developed a strange twitch whenever hearing the word 'crazy'.

Which, the insane former guardians said quite frequently.

"This is crazy!" Kadma exclaimed, floating on her back.

Elyon twitched.

"This isn't just crazy, it's WILD!!" Yan Lin corrected.

Again, Elyon twitched.

"It's not just wild, it's crazy wild," Nerissa stated, laughing.

Elyon twitched again, a little more wildly.

Cassidy took notice of the twitching Elyon and whispered to the others.

They all nodded eagerly and flew over to the young Queen.

"Hey, Elyon," Halinor began, smiling widely, "why are you twitching like that? You're not going crazy, are you?"

Elyon twitched a bit.

The former guardians grinned with glee.

Yeah, more insane fun.

"Hey, Elyon," Cassidy said, floating closer to the girl. "What do you think sounds better? Crazy CHYKN or Super Crazy CHYKN?"

Elyon twitched a bit more.

Air Yan Lin covered her mouth as Kadma and Yan Lin acted out a random skit.

"I suggest we go with Crazy CHYKN," Yan Lin stated.

Kadma shook her head. "What are you, nuts? Super Crazy CHYKN sounds way better."

"No, I'm not nuts. I'm crazy." Elyon began to twitch hard now, her eyelids twitching along with the rest of her body. "And what makes Super Crazy CHYKN sound better?"

"Because," Kadma reasoned, giving a goofy smile, "super makes everything sound better."

"But super is used so frequently. Why call ourselves Super Crazy CHYKN? Why not Bat Crazy CHYKN or PBJ Crazy CHYKN?"

"I don't mean to drive ya 'batty'," Cassidy interrupted, giggling hard, "but why call ourselves PBJ Crazy CHYKN? The last time I checked, no one in this crazy group has a name that starts with a P or B or even J."

"I could change that," Nerissa peeped up. "MY middle name starts with a P."

"As in Pen—" But before Cassidy could finish her statement, Elyon slapped her hand over Cassidy's mouth.

"STOP! Just stop! You're driving me crazy!" Elyon screamed, tugging at her hair.

The others smiled at each other and then began to laugh.

"Oh, oh! I have an idea!" Yan Lin peeped, rising her hand eagerly.

"Okay, then," Nerissa said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

"We could play Frogger."

"Frogger?" Elyon repeated.

"I remember that game! Mrs. Webster made us play it! Cept it was called Killer Wink instead of Frogger," Cassidy chirped.

"Who cares? It's better than doing nothing!" Kadma exclaimed.

"Then everyone get in a circle," Air Yan Lin giggled.

Everyone soon oriented themselves into a loose circle.

"Now what?" Elyon asked.

"Now," Halinor smirked, "we pick the victim who will choose the Killer Frog."

Nerissa grinned and lifted her finger. "Ready . . ."

"Set . . ." Kadma giggled uncontrollably.

"PICK!!" everyone, minus Elyon, hollered, all pointing to one person . . . Elyon.

Elyon blinked in surprise, then sighed. "No fair," she grumbled as she got out of the circle and began making circles around the group. "Now what?"

"We close our eyes, then you tap someone on the head. That person is then the Killer Frog," Nerissa explained.

Elyon rolled her eyes and flew around the circle.

"Okay, I'm done."

Everyone opened their eyes.

"The Killer Frogger is among you," Cassidy sang in a sing-song voice.

Yan Lin's eyes darted back and forth.

Mira made brief eye contact with her, then shoot her eyes as quickly as she could.

The same thing occurred to the others.

Suddenly, Nerissa screamed. She grabbed her neck, made mock choking noise, and flopped over, playing dead.

Everyone giggled.

"The Killer Frogger strikes!" Cassidy howled in mock angst.

Halinor gave a little gasp. "Oh no! What are we ever to do?"

More giggles. Elyon rolled her eyes. Idiots.

The insane people cautiously looked around again. Suddenly Yan Lin croaked and flopped over, her tongue lopsided.

That action caused Nerissa to burst out laughing.

Which started a chain-reaction.

Oh brother.

Kadma suddenly shouted, "I know who it is! It's the altamere! She's the Frogger!"

"Actually," Elyon interrupted, "she's not."

"Frogger suicide!" Cassidy and Halinor exclaimed together.

Kadma, instead of throwing a fit, merely shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. I dug up my own grave." She 'stabbed' herself with an invisible knife and gagged.

"Well then," Air Yan Lin said cautiously, "If Nerissa, Yan Lin, Kadma, and I aren't the Killer Frogger, then it must be Halinor or Cassidy!"

"Well," Cassidy said with a shrug. "I can tell you it's not me." She pointed at Halinor dramatically. "So it must be Halinor! She's the killer!"

Halinor laughed darkly and grinned. "Yes, yes it is I, the sweet and kind Halinor. But in secret, I am truly Mrs. Hide!"

"You are insane," Elyon said slowly.

"I shall get you, you villianious monster!" Cassidy exclaimed as she chased Halinor.

The former fire guardian laughed again and flew away, chuckling manically all the way.

"This will take awhile," Nerissa commented cheerfully.

"I hate you all," Elyon growled.

Everyone else giggled madly.


	12. Day 31

Well, I'm finally done. This is the last chapter to Crazy CHYKN (starts to sob) Ooh, why does it all have to end?! . . . . Hey, wait a minute! I'm writing a sequel to this! So there's no need to cry! New Year's the time when I'll probably be releasing that story, so be looking out for it!

Day 31 in the Seal

"Twinkle twinkle dumb Phoby

How I want to kick your butt

Up and out of Candracar

And defiantly out of our hair

Twinkle, twinkle dumb Phoby

How I want to kick your butt," sang the very insane former guardians.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Elyon exclaimed, at just about her wits end.

Kadma picked the perfect moment to be Miss Smart-Aleck. "I don't have a sock. Only tights."

Nerissa rolled her green eyes. "Then rip the foot part of your tights off and stick that in your mouth."

Halinor chimed in. "I have a better idea!" She took off her shoe, floated up, and stuck forcefully stuck her foot into Kadma's mouth. "See?" she said, obviously impressed. "Pure genius! Hey quit drooling on my foot!" Halinor looked down in disgust at Kadma.

Kadma only said, "Mmmmmm."

Halinor leaned in a bit. "What?"

"Mmmmmmm."

Halinor shook her head. "I can't understand you. What?"

Elyon suddenly snagged Halinor's ankle and pulled her foot out of Kadma's mouth. "Get your foot out of her mouth. You're being ridiculous."

Halinor smiled innocently. "But Elyon, ridiculous is my middle name."

Nerissa leaned over and whispered to Cassidy, "Talk about putting sticking your foot in your mouth."

Moments later, Elyon floated alone, head bowed, praying, "Dear God, I promise to be good from now on. I'll go to church every week, I'll volunteer . . . Just please shut these idiots up and get me out of here!!!"

Suddenly, there was a tremdious shudder in the Seal, followed by an huge boom!

Nerissa screamed, "Hey! What was that?"

Cassidy flew in circles, screaming, "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! We're under attack!"

Halinor joined in by hollering, "The British are coming! The British are coming!!!"

"You're a little late, Paul Revere!" Kadma snapped.

Yan Lin didn't help the situation much, because she cried, "We're gonna die!"

"But I'm too young to die!" Air Yan Lin complained.

Cassidy nodded in agreement. "I've died once, and it was not fun! I don't want to die again!"

Elyon switched into leader mood by saying, "Calm down, everyone. No one's going to die." She paused and murmured, "I hope."

Kadma suddenly demanded, "Then what's shaking us? I demand to know!"

The entire place began to shake and tremble with force, sending everyone swirling in opposite directions. And of course, Cassidy loved it. "Waaa-whoo!!! This is totally awesome! Do it again, do it again!"

Halinor was shaking her head urgently. "No, no, no! I'm getting sea sick."

Yan Lin stopped in mid spin and barked, "Halinor, we're not out in sea. How can you be sea sick when there's no sea?"

Halinor threw up her hands in frustration. "Okay, okay! Motion-sickness. Happy now?"

Yan Lin nodded. "Very."

The Seal jolted again, and everyone went back to screaming.

Cassidy screamed, and collided headfirst into Halinor, who was also screaming.

Kadma, Nerissa, Yan Lin and Air Lin slam into each other as well.

And Elyon? She goes swirling out of control.

When the Seal settled down finally, Cassidy looked up first, rubbing her head. "Oooh . . . my head. What happened?"

Elyon looked up, surveying the surface. Was it her imagination . . . or were there flashes of the outside world on the Seal. "What going on?"

Nerissa's eyes narrowed, and her face screamed 'totally serious'. "Whatever's happening, it can't be good. Halinor, can you try contacting Taranee?"

Halinor nodded, then touched her temples and closed her eyes. "I'm already on it."

Elyon blinked in surprise at the total serious nature that enveloped the Seal suddenly. What? They're normal! No more insanity! I'm free! Now to focus on getting out of here. Look out, Phobos. Here we come.

Sigh, well, that's it for the insanity. This is where I end my story. You know the rest. The former Guardians contact Taranee, then Cedric eats Phobos, CHYKN and Elyon hold off Cedric, la-di-da-di-da, you get the picture. Until we meet again, my fellow crazies, fair well!!!!


End file.
